The primary objective of the Biostatistics/Database Core is to provide centralized statistical services, collaborative research and data management support for the research projects of the Specialized Programof Research Excellence (SPORE) for Breast Cancer. The Core will serve as the focal point from which SPORE investigators and career development candidates can draw statistical expertise for the design, data management and analysis of their research projects. The specific aims of the Core are to: 1) provide statistical expertise in study design, including endpoint definition, sample size estimation and power calculation, randomization procedures, data collection form design, plans for report generation, interim reviews, and final analysis; 2) provide statistical analyses and informatics support for the SPORE projects using contemporary statistical and computing methodologies; and 3) provide data management support for the development and management of a Breast SPORE Comprehensive Database, as well as project/Core specific databases for the SPORE investigators. The Biostatistics/Database Core is based in the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Unit (BBU) of the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center and derives its personnel management, computing and other infrastructural support from the BBU. All projects and other cores of the SPORE will be supported by the Biostatistics/Database Core.